Enchanting (Skyrim)
The more powerful the enchanter, the stronger the magic he can bind to his weapons and armor. Enchanting is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Enchanting falls under The Mage play-style. As such, this acts as The Mage's crafting skill as opposed to The Thief's Alchemy and The Warrior's Smithing. To enchant items, first an item with a pre-existing enchantment must be disenchanted, using an Arcane Enchanter. The item is permanently destroyed after doing so. Thenceforth, the character can imbue items with that quality using filled Soul Gems (weapons have a charge and damage of X, where X is determined by rank). Soul Gems also restore the depleted enchantments of weapons, some of the Perks giving additional bonuses to this feature. The quality of soulgem used for weapons determines the amount of charge the weapon has to begin with and is not used for determining charge count or damage amount like it is for non-weapon pieces. Note: Staves, quest items and some unique items cannot be disenchanted. (Example; Staff of Fireballs, Dragonpriest masks) Note: The Player is also able to rename their enchanted items, so they can easily differentiate their different handcrafted items. Leveling Leveling Enchanting can be done in the following ways. An enchanted item seems to give the same skill regardless of materials used, a cheap method to level enchanting would be to craft Iron Daggers and enchant it using Petty Soul Gems, and reselling for cost of materials. *Disenchanting items that have a pre-existing enchantment on them. *Enchanting items that do not currently posses an enchantment. *Using Soul Gems to recharge weapons (Soul Siphon does not count). PC checked The following books will provide a single skill increase when read: *Catalogue of Weapon Enhancements *Catalogue of Armor Enhancements *Enchanter's Primer Enchantments *Weapons **Absorb Health **Absorb Magicka **Absorb Stamina **Binding **Fear **Fire Damage **Frost Damage **Magicka Damage **Shock Damage **Stamina Damage **Soul Trap **Turn Undead **Fiery Soul Trap **Lunar (Burns target if the moon is out) *Head **Fortify Alchemy **Fortify Alteration **Fortify Alteration & Magicka Regen. **Fortify Archery **Fortify Destruction **Fortify Destruction & Magicka Regen. **Fortify Illusion **Fortify Illusion & Magicka Regen. **Fortify Lockpicking **Fortify Magicka **Fortify Magicka Regen. **Fortify Restoration **Fortify Restoration & Magicka Regen. *Armor **Fortify Alteration **Fortify Alteration & Magicka Regen. **Fortify Conjuration **Fortify Conjuration & Magicka Regen. **Fortify Destruction **Fortify Destruction & Magicka Regen. **Fortify Illusion **Fortify Illusion & Magicka Regen. **Fortify Restoration **Fortify Restoration & Magicka Regen. **Fortify Magicka **Fortify Magicka Regen. **Fortify Health **Fortify Health Regen. **Fortify Heavy Armor **Fortify Light Armor **Resist Disease *Gloves **Fortify Alchemy **Fortify Archery **Fortify Block **Fortify Carry Weight **Fortify Heavy Armor **Fortify Lockpicking **Fortify Sneak **Fortify Magicka **Fortify One-Handed **Fortify Pickpocket **Fortify Smithing **Fortify Two-Handed **Fortify Unarmed *Boots **Fortify Carry Weight **Fortify One-Handed **Fortify Pickpocket **Fortify Sneak **Fortify Stamina **Fortify Stamina Regen. **Fortify Two-Handed **Muffle **Resist Fire **Resist Frost **Resist Shock *Amulet **Fortify Alchemy **Fortify Alteration **Fortify Archery **Fortify Barter **Fortify Block **Fortify Carry Weight **Fortify Conjuration **Fortify Destruction **Fortify Healing Rate **Fortify Health **Fortify Health Regen. **Fortify Heavy Armor **Fortify Illusion **Fortify Light Armor **Fortify Lockpicking **Fortify Magicka **Fortify One-Handed **Fortify Pickpocket **Fortify Restoration **Fortify Smithing **Fortify Sneak **Fortify Stamina **Fortify Two-Handed **Resist Disease **Resist Fire **Resist Frost **Resist Magic **Resist Poison **Resist Shock *Ring **Fortify Alchemy **Fortify Archery **Fortify Block **Fortify Health **Fortify Health Regen. **Fortify Heavy Armor **Fortify Lockpicking **Fortify Magicka **Fortify Magicka Regen. **Fortify One-Handed **Fortify Pickpocket **Fortify Smithing **Fortify Two-Handed **Resist Disease **Resist Fire **Resist Frost **Resist Magic **Resist Shock *Shield **Fortify Block **Fortify Health **Resist Disease **Resist Magic Note: Not a complete list Note: Muffle for boots can be found in the Pine forest sanctuary for Dark Brotherhood, but cannot be disenchanted. Starting Enchants Players do not start with any Enchants, but Altmer, Imperial, and Orc characters gain a +5 boost to Enchanting at the start of the game. To gain enchantments to place on items, you must first disenchant a magic item. This destroys the object but allows you to use the ability for enchanting your own objects. Enchanting Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Note: it will usually be more worthwhile to take an extra rank in Enchanter vs. taking something like Fire or Frost enchanter unless you've maxed out Enchanter already. Achievements Training *Sergius Turranius teaches Master-level Enchanting at The College of Winterhold. *Hamal in Temple of Dibella in Markath (after completing "The Heart of Dibella" quest). See also * Skills in Skyrim * Perks References Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Magic